


Weakness

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Nessian - Freeform, Soft!Nessian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Based on my post: "So I have a Nessian headcanon where Cassian is obsessed with Nesta’s ears. He saw her as a human where her ears were like his and now that she’s Fae, the pointy tips just kill him. He will literally find any reason to touch, kiss, bite, or lick them and Nesta both hates and loves him for it. ‘Tis one of their kinks ;D "Cassian obsessed with Nesta and bringing out Soft!Nessian is my aesthetic. Something short and sweet and so very Nessian.
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Weakness

He couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t.

It had always been a weakness of his and the gods all mocked him, knowing it would be a weakness of his for the rest of his existence.

But gods damn it, her neck was so beautiful. And her ears — _exquisite_.

“You’re doing it again.”

Cassian blinked, realizing that once again, he had been mesmerized by her and was lost in the moment.

It was a quiet, rainy night and the two of them were in their sitting room, resting on the floor by the warm fire. Nesta was reading, and he, staring at her like the true besotted fool he was, instead of focusing on the reports he was meant to be looking over.

“What?” he said stupidly.

Nesta looked up from her book with a raised brow. “Staring. You’re sitting here staring. Again.”

Cassian grinned. “I can’t help it, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful.”

His grin intensified at the color that blossomed on her cheeks but she only rolled her eyes.

“I sympathize but really, get a grip.” she said, her words harsh but her tone playful. “You big oaf.”

He laughed then tossed the reports to the side and slowly crept closer to her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

“I am but a humble servant, bewitched by your beauty, consumed by your very being.” he whispered softly, leaving a tender kiss on her exposed neck.

“Here we go.” she mumbled, the color on her cheeks intensifying and Cassian chuckled softly, leaving one, then two, then a few more kisses on her neck.

“You can pretend to complain but the way these goosebumps erupt on your skin says it all, sweetness.” his voice still a husky whisper and he grinned in delight when her flush deepened.

“You just love to distract me.” she said quietly and tilted her head to the side, silently indicating her request for more.

“I love kissing this beautiful neck of yours.”

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed.”

“And these beautiful pointy ears of yours.”

“You do love my ears.” Nesta agreed with a chuckle, leaning back into him, the book slipping from her hands, and Cassian hummed his agreement, his lips leaving more and more of his soft kisses on any exposed skin he could find.

“Your ears are a delight.”

“Everything about me is a delight.”

“They’re so _pointy_.”

“You don’t say.”

“When they used to be so _round_.”

“Such descriptive words you use.”

“I didn’t get to bite them when they were round but I sure as hell will spend the rest of my life biting them now.” he said then gently bit her earlobe and Nesta had to bite her own lip to hold back a moan.

“Your animalistic tendencies are coming out, Commander Cassian.” she whispered.

“Mmm. You bring out the animal in me, Queen Nesta.” he whispered right back, his tongue darting out to get a taste of her neck again.

Nesta shuddered then turned in his arms, her gaze blazing with challenge. “Show me how much of an animal you can be then.”

“Is that a request, your highness?”

Nesta’s smirk met his grin and she slowly pushed him down, hitching up her dress and straddling him.

“It’s a demand.” she said quietly, leaning in to kiss him tenderly and Cassian squeezed her tightly. “I want you to bite me in all the places people don’t get to see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always encouraging and welcome :)


End file.
